


Taking Back Control

by trash_personified



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_personified/pseuds/trash_personified
Summary: A look into what Gabriel was thinking in 'Jackady', his relationship with his son, and what he plans to do to take back control.





	

Gabriel hung up and buried his face in his hands.

Cancelling his plans with Adrien was getting harder and harder. He had to resort to sending the message through Nathalie, which she didn’t seem too pleased about. In those moments of weakness he caved in to his guilt-ridden desire to spend time with his son. Only when he was alone and clear-headed, could he remember why he just couldn’t afford to get too close.

His son was perfect. Emotional, yes, but the determination in those bright eyes only ever reminded him of his beloved. He couldn’t fault Adrien for that. He grew up so close with his mother, became so much like her, Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to taint that. Especially not with, to quote his wife, his ‘grumpy pants, pouty sack’ routine. He was distant while Adrien growing up, due to his rising career, and Adrien had only ever been better for it.

But now she’s gone.

He will never see her again, other than what she’s left in Adrien. He cannot afford to erase that with his influence. He keeps himself distant, he keeps the photos of Adrien behind thick glass. Modelling shoots only, no memories, clinical. 

His office was his sanctuary at times like this. The face of his wife gazing softly over his shoulder at his work. He was working with the pieces of his next jewellery line, he didn’t often do the work himself nowadays, but it helps focus him.

The events of earlier today play over and over again in his mind. Jackady, Chat Noir, Adrien.

The audacity of that man, to try and control him. It was laughable. But it wasn’t. It left a cold feeling in his gut. He wouldn’t not let a madman dictate his choices, not again.

Not after what he did to her.

It was her job, certainly, but he never should have done that. He never should have made that choice. Hawkmoth, the butterfly, the akuma. He shouldn’t have taken out work stresses on her, letting that man control him, hurting her. He can’t let it happen again. It won’t happen again. His heart is locked deep away behind that glass frame. He cannot let it hurt any of his loved ones ever again.

But today, it’s his lack of emotion that caused a threat to Adrien. Insulting that magician may be a small matter, but Adrien. His defences failed, his home was invaded. Adrien was at risk and all he could do was leave it to some teenagers to fix. He couldn’t do anything to protect his family.

That ring.

Adrien, Chat Noir, putting himself in danger like that. After all Gabriel had done to keep him safe. He throws it all away. But Gabriel knows he can’t cage Adrien, so much like his mother. He cannot try and take that dreaded miraculous away, however much he may despise it. Not after how they fell apart after he tried to take it from her. 

No. He can’t interfere. Adrien will only every hate him for it. All he can do is keep his distance, helpless, again.

‘Is that the only thing you didn’t notice about me?’

Adrien’s words. Is that what he thought? That Gabriel didn’t care enough to know about his son? He was doing this to protect him! 

But it was true. He hadn’t noticed. Chat Noir had been out there daily, risking his life. And Gabriel hadn’t noticed. 

To care for his son, he had to be a part of his life. Take a more active role. To defend him where he failed today.

He pulled back from the necklace in front of him, setting down his pliers and leaning back to stare at the face of his beloved behind him. A more active role.

This was certainly going to be a blemish on his career, but not unrecoverable. He loathed to copy the ideas from the thick book in front of him but it was necessary, for Adrien. All he can do to protect them, is help them hide. Adrien certainly wasn’t doing a good enough job, and Ms Dupain-Cheng is scarcely hiding at all, the same hairstyle, honestly.

He had made sure Ladybug’s was just as accurate as Chat Noir’s. She obviously meant a great deal to him. The ring and the earrings side by side on his desk. If everyone had a copy, then perhaps that man wouldn’t be able to find them. It was all he could do. Certainly having replicas of the originals in stores couldn’t hurt? He placed the fox-tailed pendant back with the others. The bee, the turtle, and that peacock. On the slight chance that it could benefit his beloved, he would do it.

Even if these tacky resin replicas would forever tarnish his reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've never really written anything before. This just started out as a fan-theory of mine that i decided to flesh out. Because Gabriel can't be that much of an ass, and I've had trouble figuring him out. Un-Beta'd
> 
> original theory:  
> http:// thebuttwiggle.tumblr .com/post/154036597043/some-solid-gabriel-is-not-hawkmoth-theorizing


End file.
